villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Saylos
Saylos is the secondary antagonist of Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman. He was a powerful demon and general who led a small demon army. He was voiced by . Biography In the OVA, Amon is first mentiond by Yumi after getting back from a scouting misson saying that he was going to kill Akira and the other Devilmen, not long after Akira Fudo had found the dead decapitated bodies of Miki and Tare Makimura. Almost imedieatly after Seylos and his demons crash throgh the roof of their hideout, he demands that Akira Join him or die with the others but Akira full of rage loses control of his feelings and releases Amon the Demon Akira had origonally gotten all his powers from. The hideout is destroyed and Amon kills Yumi, and Seylos sends an armarda of his followers to try and kill Amon, unfortantly for them Amon is to strong and kills many demons before there were only four left, he finds the Devilman Miko trapped under some rubble and moves into kill her but notices the demons flee, instead of killing Miko he flys after two of the demons and massacres them, Seylos kills the other two for fleeing from the fight just as Amon comes, the two fight across the city, Seylos cuts throgh several buildings with his Devil beams but Amon throghs a train at him knocking him out of the sky, eventually Amon snaps Seylos wrists flies up and impales him with his fist through his stomach killing the demon. Appearance Saylos is a tall and slender demon standing several meters high, he has a color scheme that is mostly blue and white having a large red cross across his chest. He has red eyes and spiked teeth, he wore a golden hooped earring in his right ear. he has long blue hair hanging down from his head which he also used for combat. He also had a long thin, tail and large black talons on his feet and fingers with large black spikes on his shoulders, arms and at the end of his tail. Powers and Abilities His tall, slender frame gave him an advantage over some of his foes helped by his lightning fast agility, he was also a good hand to hand fighter. He could fly at high speed without wings. He could use his hair like tentacles which could burrow into his enemy's flesh. His main form of attack was to fire blue lasers from his hands that could slice through nearly anything he dubbed these the Psycho Cutters. Gallery Images Saylos-82635-100963-1.jpg|Saylos watching his soldiers killing the Devilman Corps. AAODSayloswithDemonArmy.png|Saylos with his army. 368408-12731_large.jpg|Saylos killing the rest of his army. AAODAmonkillingSaylos.png|Amon killing Saylos. AAODSaylosdead.png|Saylos' corpse. Videos Amon, The Apocalypse of Devilman (HQ) Part 3 of 5. Trivia * Saylos was based upon Devilman Despereaux from the Darkside manga. Several other Devilmen from the manga appear as part of Saylos army too. * Fewture Models made a Saylos figure in its third season. Category:Demon Category:Anime Villains Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Devilman Villains Category:Monsters Category:Honorable Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deal Makers Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Inconclusive